Being Human UK (Hal, Tom fan fiction) Window Shopping
by Cakeydaftone
Summary: This story follows the unlikely friends Hal & Tom as they encounter a stranger with links to the past.


Page **6** of **6**

 **Being human fan fiction (Hal & Tom) **

_**Window Shopping**_

 _This story takes place in an alternative time line in which instead of Ivan, Mitchell was killed by the bomb that was set up in the funeral parlour in series two by Kemp and his team. Annie is dead as of series four and so are Nina and George...This tell follows the unlikely friends Hal & Tom _

"This is a mistake." I sharply spoke. Tom looked at me with those big cow eyes.

"Look you will be alright once you're in there; it's just nerves or summit."

"Nerves." I say, but he is off marching towards the entrance before he can hear it.

I knew this was a mistake. I catch him up as he gets one of those ridiculous shopping

list type sleeves out of a leaflet holder. He already has a small blunt pencil in his

hands, and I can feel the horror of it already.

"This is trouble, I know it is. I have a pan soaking and you know how I feel about

that." I said pleading with him. Now the pan was worrying me, sitting there incrusted

with last night's culinary disaster- Tom fault I must add, not I.

"Mate, stop complaining we are here now. It's good for you to be out and about, to

lead a normal life." Tom marches off again leaving me behind thinking. "Normal life?

that's like a hippo juggling furniture."

I run over to Tom before an attractive woman came into range. "Have you any idea

what you have done?" Tom looks up from the beige sofa he has been prodding at.

"I was just checking the fabric..." He stands back like he is some kind of cloth

expert... "...what do you think?"

"We should leave." I answer.

"Hal, we are not leaving. I promised Alex we would get some new stuff."

"Why doesn't she buy it?"

"You know her panic attacks are getting worse, she can't leave the house."

"Then order it online..." I look around at the children running around and trying to jab

each other with pencil's while their parents have an argument about which laptop

table is the best. "...anything to spare us from this." He ignores me.

"I think it's really nice." He steps further back nearly stepping onto the foot of a

passing man. I stop listening to Tom babbler on about scatter cushions as my

attention is focused on the man. He seems familiar although I had never seen him before.

He casually strides around the store. He was taller than me and looked older, maybe in his

late forties and had dark slick back hair. He was wearing a suit and carrying a raincoat over

his left arm.

"Hal, Hal?" Tom stands looking at me in bemusement. "What's up mate?"

"Nothing, nothing really."

"Well, good I thought you were eyeing someone up." I cast him a disgruntled

expression and roll my eyes.

"I think that sofa's out of our price range anyway..." He pulls at my leather jacket

"...let's look at some coffee tables."

We looked at the coffee tables and I tried to give some words of encouragement

although my heart wasn't in it. I was still wondering about the man I saw. I felt he was

like I, but had my doubts.

"Look I have wrote it on the paper now..."

I felt I had to correct him. "Written, Tom..." He looks up from the paper to meet my

eyes. "...written it on the paper."

"It don't matter." He kills another sentence again.

I glance up and see the man in the distance. "Tom I'm just going to..." I look to the

arrow points printed on the floor. "...The office section."

"Why?" Tom responses with a dull expression upon his face.

"Because..." I lie. "...I'm thinking of making the spare bedroom into an office and I

want to get some ideas."

Tom's face is blank for a second then he cracks into a smile. "Ok mate, that sounds a

great idea..." He proceeds to slip his hand into his pocket and draw out a mobile

phone. "...I'll text Alex about it."

"Fantastic." I smile. I knew Tom would be occupied for some time as he had only just

obtained a phone and it would take him many minutes to piece together a gabbled message.

I leave him prodding his index finger at the vast flat screen and try to locate the man.

He seems to notice me before I spot him. He glances up briefly and looks in my

direction. I couldn't be sure, but does he smile? I walk over to where he is, sitting on

a leather office chair without a care in the world. How could he be so relaxed, out in

the open like this amongst humans? My heart beats faster as I near him. He watches

me as I move closer, but doesn't budge a fraction.

"Hello."He announces in a slightly Walsh accent .

"Good afternoon." I response picking up a price label of a nearby table.

"Interesting isn't it?" He asks.

I look in puzzlement towards him. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Us being in a place like this..." He rises from his seat and stands in front of me.

"Us?..." I play dumb I knew what he was referring to, but wouldn't openly

acknowledge it.

"Killers..." He leans in and whispers to my ear then leans away. I swallow hard a

lump I can't seem to dislodge.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Ivan..." He holds out a hand. I shake it and feel his flesh is cool and soft

to the touch.

"Hal." I withdraw my hand and wipe it against my trousers and hope he hasn't noticed

the gesture.

"Pleased to meet you Hal." He smiles as he mouths my name and I feel strange like

he knew my name already.

"Why are you here?" I blurt out.

"Just browsing..." He looks over to the attractive woman who I last saw at the

beginning of the store. She smoothes her hand over a glass topped desk. "...there

are so many things to temp the eyes..." He looks back to me. "...wouldn't you agree?"

"There is always a price to pay." I answer now annoyed by him.

"If you can afford the cost, why not..." He paces slightly around me, his height

looming over me. "...go on a costly rampage?"

Tom runs into view in a blind panic. "What is it?" I Asked.

"Alex told me not to let you out of view."

"And why Tom?"

"Because of you attacking a lady or something."

Ivan begins to laugh and turn to look scornfully towards him. I was previously in

charge of servants and now reduced to being laughed at by riff raff.

"Curse you Tom and your timing."

"I thought I was already cursed."

Ivan suddenly looks carefully towards Tom, like he was a new threat.

"Who is your new friend anyway?" Tom asks stepping forward and presenting his

hand to Ivan.

"Ivan." I reply.

Ivan steps slightly away from Tom. "You mind if I don't shake your hand,.." Tom looks

at his sweaty palm and drops it to his side. "..It's just I'm particular with who I associate with."

Tom and I look in puzzlement towards each other.

"Wolf boy." Adds Ivan.

"I knew it; I thought there was summit a bit wrong about you..." Tom places his hand

in his coat and is about to pull out a stake.

"Now Tom, this isn't the time or place surely?"

"No, you're right, ladies present and that."

Ivan laughs again. "I have to give it to you Hal you and Tom make an appealing

double act. The last time I saw a lyco and vampire shacked up it was Mitchell and

George."

"You knew them?" Ask I.

"Yes, me and Mitchell went way back...Well until he was killed, all very sad. Me and

Daisy had a small memorial service. It was all very tasteful I might add..."

"Why are you here?" I cut him short, fed up with your talk and that accent.

"I was just passing through, thought I may pick up an Avant garde cheese grater."

"What's that?" Tom asks rather thickly.

"It's wit Tom, he's trying to be clever."

"Oh right..." Tom looks towards Ivan. "Look, we don't want your kind round here."

"My kind, then who is Hal by your side?"

"My friend."

I felt a feeling of pride and warmth as Tom spoke those words.

"Not as many remember him..." Ivan closes in on us. "...he was bloodthirsty,

remorseless, and more fun than the ball less sap I see standing before me."

"I've heard enough, we are leaving Tom." I turn away.

"Wait.." I turn to view him. "...I have a message from a surviving victim of yours."

"And what that might be?" I feel a cold shiver pass through me.

"She's coming for you..." He puts his hands in his pockets. "...She knows where you

live and she is coming for revenge."

"If she means to kill me then I'm already dead within, my only pleasure being radio

three."

"No, that's too easy; she means to take away those you care about. If I was you I

would keep a close eye on young Tom."

I pull Tom by the arm. "Come, let's leave."

We were both silence in the car on the return journey. I thought on Ivan's words and

were they the truth. Ivan above all that he was seemed to be honest, he had no

reason to lie. Helen, it had to be her. I thought she was dead that I had killed her

many years ago in a bloodlust. Years before I met my dear Leo and how he helped

quell my desires. Now I would have to be watchful over Alex and Tom as my past

seemed to be stalking me.

The End

 _But, Hal & Tom will return soon_


End file.
